Hei (AU)
now I've lost it The Basics *'Codename:' Hei, The Black Reaper *'Real Name:' Unknown *'Alias:' Li Shengshun *'Messier Code:' BK-201 *'Species:' Human (Contractor) *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 24 *'Hair:' Black *'Eyes:' Blue *'Race/Ethnicity:' Chinese *'Location:' Shanghai, China *'Year:' 2009 *'Series:' Darker than BLACK *'Canon Point:' Post first season *'Verse:' AU *'Room #:' 201 *'Mun:' Pen *'LJ:' contract_star Appearance Hei looks the part of a gangly college student, with short black hair and midnight-blue eyes. He is Chinese by birth, though he currently lives in Sapporo and has a perfect grasp of Japanese. When he is undercover he wears casual, loose-fitting clothes, but when he is on a mission as the Black Reaper he wears an ankle-length black coat and a white mask with a blue lightning bolt through the right eye over his face to hide his identity. He almost always has a look of complete apathy on his face. When he uses his abilities, his eyes glow red and his outline glows bright blue. Personality Psychology Hei is a man of opposites—light and darkness, emotion and apathy, good and evil, Contractor and human. Even his two personas are examples of polar opposites. He is Li Shengshun, a shy, kind-hearted and somewhat clumsy foreign exchange student from China with a huge appetite and a habit of helping and protecting people. But he is also Hei, the Black Reaper—a Contractor who, like his brethren, is emotionless and without a conscience, capable of murdering in cold blood without any qualms or regrets. How Hei is perceived by others depends on which persona he is playing, and at times it is impossible to tell which is the “real” Hei. At best, he is both and he is neither—the coming together of opposites. As a Contractor he resides constantly in the dark, in all meanings of the word. Hei the Contractor closes himself off from others and never lets people get too close. He’s antisocial, and a loner at heart. He plays everything close to the vest; he trusts only himself, and though he will let people order him around, the bottom line is that he acts for himself and himself only. This isn’t done out of spite or arrogance, but out of a Contractor’s rationality—to Hei and to all Contractors, self-preservation is more important than anything else. He is quick to judge a situation and is very straightforward, unless there’s reason to conceal something. He is also very difficult to anger, unless pressed with an uncomfortable topic—such as his sister, or South America in general. But Hei is unique among Contractors in that not only does he have emotions, he will also occasionally act on them. Emotion can lead him to stray from his missions and act on his own. This tends to go beyond a normal Contractor’s sense for self-preservation; he will act in ways that other Contractors would call “irrational,” pursuing a goal or end that won’t directly benefit him. It can be anything, from purposely going AWOL during a mission or failing it entirely to leaving an enemy or bystander alive (assuming they aren’t too big of a threat, of course). Even though he has these emotions, he still has to repress them, both to keep up appearances and to carry out his missions, which usually include murder and mayhem. For that reason, he misses the ability to have “true” emotions—kind of like a vampire who misses the sunrise. But emotions are fickle things that can also cloud his judgment or overtake him. And, after all, acting on one’s emotions is not exactly befitting of an “emotionless” Contractor—so Hei is careful, if not to keep his emotions in check, then to make it look to others like he truly is completely apathetic and rational. He is a good actor, whether he’s playing the Black Reaper or Li Shengshun. He is almost constantly wearing a poker face. One of the main reasons for his occasional outbursts of emotion is his deep attachment to his sister, Bai, who has been missing for five years. Apart from the missions handed down to him, Hei is constantly in search of his sister, and anytime he comes across someone who seems to know something about her, or the smallest scrap of information, he won’t hesitate to ignore orders and go out to learn what he can. He wants more than anything to be reunited with his sister, and if he has to kill and torture people to do so, then so be it. Mention of his sister tends to make him restless, unless he thinks the speaker has some information, in which case he becomes animated, almost frantic at times. When Hei is undercover he assumes the persona of his alter-ego, Li Shengshun, who is in every way the “mild-mannered secret identity.” Li is everything that Hei is not, and it could perhaps be said that Li is an opportunity for Hei to show the emotion that he must hide when around his co-workers or other Contractors. Li has the emotional range of a normal human being. He is kind, polite, generous and always helpful, a good-natured guy who instills a natural sense of trust in people. This of course comes in handy, since more often than not Hei is only acting as Li in order to gather information during a mission—and people tend to trust the nice guy. He is also quite protective, and will go out of his way to help a stranger in trouble (especially if the stranger” is actually his target during a mission). People don’t seem to notice that he always seems to be in the right place at the right time. As Li, he claims to have little or no knowledge of the Contractors, which is typical among the populace. Li is a foreign exchange student from China who has moved to Tokyo in order to find work. This guise allows him to take all manner of odd jobs, which therefore tends to grant him easy access to his targets. On the job he appears as unassuming, an average guy who is easily missed. A taciturn nature is something that Li and Hei both share, and people tend to forget he’s even there, which lets him act like a fly on the wall. This of course doesn’t always work. Fortunately, Li is also relatively clumsy when it comes to his odd jobs, dropping things or forgetting things or generally spacing out. This leads people to believe that he’s an idiot, which means they pay even less attention to him—always a good thing when you’re spying. Li is most certainly not a fighter, though he consistently seems to get “caught up” in fighting. Even when this happens, however, he maintains a degree of Contractor rationality that lets him talk to people and continue to collect information. He acts like a level-minded, but still human person during an emergency, which lets people rely on him. If he is directly attacked, he absolutely never breaks cover until he has a moment to slip his mask and coat on, thereby concealing his identity. Occasionally, however, the façade slips and Li’s dark side—his Contractor side—begins to show through. In times like this he can become moody, angsty even (we love the angst), and is even more likely to space out or ramble. He is always careful not to give too much of himself away, but these moments speak to an unconscious need to talk without having to constantly “play a part.” If he is forced to drop his façade while still in Li mode, it is often with a degree of sadness—since this only happens with people he has come to vaguely trust who have unfortunately learned too much, or who have revealed themselves to be an enemy. Hei has a contradictory mentality when it comes to the concept of friendship and camaraderie. A Contractor relies only on him or herself, so friends and comrades are often more of a burden than a help. Contractors don’t really have a concept of friendship, unless the friendship is “useful” in some way, and even then it lakes depth and intimacy. Hei even as a human is very much a loner and so rejects the idea of comrades more so than most Contractors. At the same time, his behavior as Li, and occasionally as Hei, shows that he has the same desire for human contact as any human. And he does hold a sort of reluctant affection for his comrades Yin, Mao, and even Huang. More than anything it is his virtual inability to trust that keeps him from actively establishing deeper relationships. One of the big things that connect both Li and Hei is that, no matter which persona he is assuming at the time, he always has an enormous appetite. He eats enough to satisfy a sumo wrestler, despite his rather gangly frame. He’ll never say no to a meal unless he has reason to think his food is drugged or poisoned or something. Eating seems to be a source of happiness for him, something he can enjoy no matter who he is at the time. He also has a great love of cooking, and is quite good at it. Skills Hei’s Contract gives him the ability to use electricity, so long as it is passed through a conductive medium. This means that he can’t just summon down lightning; he has to be in physical contact with his target through a material that conducts electricity, such as water or metal. Therefore, when fighting, his main choice of weapon is a knife which is actually split down the metal to form two blades, attached to a length of metal wire. He can use these to attack his opponent in various ways and can also use it as a grappling hook to climb walls or swing around in a James Bondesque sort of way :D Hei is very fast and his movements are always calculated and executed with agility. Because he is a Contractor, he will kill an attacker or even someone he just perceives to be a threat without hesitation and apparently with none of the mental trauma that comes with it. And like any good Contractor, he is usually very rational, allowing him to make decisions quickly. In battle he usually wears his mask, white with a blue lightning bolt through the right eye, along with a bulletproof black overcoat. Hei is also one of the very few Contractors without an obeisance, which allows him to continue through his missions without having to pause to make his obeisance. This gives him an advantage over other Contractors, especially those with a harmful or distracting obeisance. He can also cook very well. Weaknesses Contractors consider emotion in general to be a weakness, because emotion is inherently irrational. Nevertheless, Hei has a tendency to act on his emotions or let emotion overtake him, particularly where his sister is concerned. The deep connection he has with his sister often consumes his thoughts and actions, and in times like these he could almost be considered unstable. He is liable to snap or make somewhat irrational decisions if he thinks someone might know something about his sister. Something equally crippling is his love of stars and the cosmos in general. In his world, the true stars have all disappeared, and have been replaced by false stars. To see the true stars again would cause him to be overtaken by emotion, which distracts him from everything that is going on around him. He also has a weakness for food. He is nearly always hungry, and can’t really go for long without food. It wouldn’t be hard to tempt a hungry Hei with a pot of rice and curry. As a Contractor, he also has a biological and psychological aversion to the one remaining Gate, Hell’s Gate. When Contractors get to close to the Gate or enter it they start to go crazy. This can actually happen to anyone, since the Gate is a strange and unpredictable entity, but Contractors specifically are connected to the Gate. The longer they stay near the Gate, the more they break down, both physically and mentally. At the same time, their lives are dependent on the Gate, and if the Gate were to be destroyed, all the Contractors in the world would die. Similarly, he is vulnerable to the Meteor Fragment, a lens-like artifact found within the Gate. Closeness or contact with it sends his electric abilities out of his control. At the end of the day, no matter what the Contractors claim to the contrary, they are still human and mortal. The same goes for Hei—despite his abilities and speed, he can still be hurt or killed as easily as any human. History Canon: Darker than BLACK, S1 SPOILER WARNING Hei began life as a normal Chinese human before the appearance of the Gates. Although little is known about his childhood, it is presumed that he led a relatively average life, with parents and with his younger sister, Bai, as they grew up together in China. The siblings were very close, and Hei looked out for Bai, taking on the big brother role of protector. The pair’s favorite pastime was stargazing, and to this day Hei still has a love of the stars. The appearance of Heaven’s Gate in South America and the Hell’s Gate in Tokyo changed the face of the Earth and of society, and it likewise changed the lives of Hei and Bai. Shortly after the Gates appeared, people with strange abilities also began to arrive. These people became known as Contractors—and Bai was one of them. Her personality changed and all of her emotions seemed to change. But the worldwide chaos and Bai’s transformation only made Hei that much more determined to protect and look out for her. He resolved to follow her wherever she chose to go. The newly formed Syndicate eventually showed up and added Bai to their ranks, taking her and the rest of their Contractor army down to South America. Despite having no powers, Hei followed. Many countries were vying for control of the Heaven's Gate zone in an effort to learn more about it. The resulting war became known as Heaven's War. Contractors clashed with other Contractors in various skirmishes and battles. Hei and Bai grew up in this environment; Bai expanded her powers and Hei continued his role as protector, learning to wield knives and wires in combat, as well as learning some martial arts. They became two of the most feared people in the entire war, with Hei earning the title of Black Reaper. Toward the end of the war, Bai and Amber began to notice changes among the Contractors, and upon investigating these changes as well as the motives of the Syndicate, they discovered the Syndicate's true plan--to use a particle accelerator to destroy Heaven's Gate and destroy all Contractors on Earth. Not wanting to get Hei involved, they formed their own team and waged a secret battle against the Syndicate right in the middle of Heaven's Gate. Bai sacrificed herself and rendered the Gate unapproachable, as well as annihilating 90% of the South American continent. Hei was unaware of any of this, and when he awoke after the disaster, he found that Bai had vanished and that he had her powers. Hei spent the next five years working for the Syndicate, continuing to build his reputation as the Black Reaper, earning new respect with his new powers. During this time he continually searched for his sister, who he believed to be alive somewhere. Five years later he and his team--the human leader, Huang; a Contractor in the body of a cat named Mao; and a doll named Yin--were transferred to Tokyo to continue their work. Hei assumed the alias of Li Shengshun, a Chinese transfer student. He and his team had many missions while in Tokyo. During that time he continually ran into Section 4, the Tokyo police division that focused on Contractor-related crimes; in particular he kept meeting the Section Chief, Misaki Kirihara, who he, as Li, developed something of a friendship with. Several months after being transferred to Tokyo, Hei was given the task of infiltrating PANDORA in the hopes of recovering the Meteor Fragment, a powerful item from the Gate which had been stolen. This was a dangerous mission, as PANDORA's security was virtually impenetrable and being that close to the Gate could cause a Contractor's powers to go haywire. Hei took the mission anyway and successfully infiltrated the facility. He spent almost a month there, investigating and searching for the Meteor Fragment. While there he developed a relationship with a PANDORA scientist named Nick Hillman. It wouldn't be wrong to say that Nick was Hei's first real friend in more than ten years. The more time he spent in PANDORA, the more he began to experience hallucinations, usually of his sister and of his past. Things came to a head when an exploration team was sent into the Gate to try and recover the Meteor Fragment. All of them were slaughtered save Nick. After Nick recovered, Hei followed him and discovered that Nick was a CIA Contractor, and that he in fact had stolen the Meteor Fragment. Feeling betrayed again, Hei fought Nick. When the Meteor Fragment began to react to Hei's powers, he and Nick were pulled deeper into the Gate; Nick's wish was granted at the cost of his life, and Hei managed to escape with the Meteor Fragment. Yin assisted in his rescue. A few weeks later, it became evident that a new terrorist organization was wreaking havoc in Tokyo and trying to start a war between the CIA, MI-6 and the Japanese government. The organization became known as the Evening Primrose, and was led by Amber. Amber managed to steal the Meteor Fragment from the Syndicate during the confusion created by various bombings. Upon learning that Amber was back, and that she had kidnapped Yin, Hei risked his life and his team's loyalty by racing across town to catch Amber. He attempted to kill her, but Amber stopped time and escaped, leaving Yin with Hei. It eventually became clear that that the EPR was attempting to replicate what had happened in South America with Hell's Gate. Amber had Mao kidnapped and explained everything to him; after a battle in which Hei attempted to retrieve Mao, Mao relayed what he had learned to Hei. He told him about the Syndicate's plan, about how the Syndicate would soon be coming after Hei's team, and about what Amber wanted of Hei. After battling with his emotions and with everything he'd believed about Amber, Hei and his team betrayed the Syndicate and raced for the Gate. Battles broke out in the streets as the Syndicate and PANDORA fought the EPR. Huang was killed in an attempt to distract the Syndicate from Hei, Yin and Mao. Hei and the others managed to make it inside the Gate and, using Yin's network of Dolls, made their way toward the center, where Amber would be waiting. Mao was killed during the passage, when his link between the computer that held his memories and personality and the cat was severed. Hei and Yin reached the center to find Amber, now in the body of a little girl due to her obeisance. Amber explained the truth behind what had happened to Bai, and told Hei that Contractors and Dolls were evolving toward something. She also told Hei that he had two choices--to use Bai's powers to annihilate the Gate and render it unapproachable, destroying Japan in the process; or allow the Syndicate to carry out their plan, destroying the Gate and killing all Contractors. Hei didn't want either scenario, as he didn't want to be responsible for so many deaths. Impatient, Amber thrust the Meteor Fragment into his chest. Hei was pulled into the center of the Gate, where his dead friends all explained to him that he had a third choice--to protect everyone. Amber was upset, telling Hei that if that was his choice then he would have to run and fight for the rest of his life. In the end, Hei forgave Amber, said farewell to his friends and made the third choice. He returned to the Gate with just enough time to stop the Syndicate's plan. He and Yin found their way to the particle accelerator that would destroy the Gate and Hei, with his powers, rendered it useless. PANDORA exploded, Misaki Kirihara confronted Hei, and Hei and Yin fled. Post-Canon: AU Hei and Yin fled initially to Sapporo to escape the Syndicate. The Syndicate, though weakened, still had a lot of Contractors under their control and were really starting to crack down on Contractors as a whole. In Sapporo Hei and Yin ran into two other Contractors who were also fleeing; Azure and Verde. The two Contractors wanted to reach the remnants of the EPR through him, but after debating the issue and discussing the new world order, they all realized that the best way to handle the situation was to create and entirely new organization. Not wanting any more warring, Hei decided on something more peaceful--a network of safehouses and contacts that would help Contractors escape to a new life of their own choosing; sort of like an underground railroad. Hei attracted a small handful of like-minded Contractors mostly by accident. With the help of his new team, he was able to set up the first Constellation in Japan. Soon, however, Japan became too dangerous a place for them, even more so when an agent of the EPR contacted Hei. After meeting with the remnants of the EPR in Shanghai, he agreed to work alongside them, sending any potential soldiers their way, so long as the EPR left the other Contractors alone. In return, the EPR would lend their resources to the creation of new Constellations. Eventually Hei and his team were forced to leave Japan entirely, going to Shanghai and staying with the EPR while they got back on their feet. Most recently, a faction of PANDORA has split away from the Syndicate and has started focusing on Contractor control. They have developed a new drug known as VS81, a two-dose vaccine which effectively strips a Contractor of their powers, with debilitating and eventually deadly side effects. Hei himself was injected and became a Regressor. Several months later he gained his powers back by returning to Hell's Gate. A combination of the drug's side effects and the effects of the Gate caused his heart to stop for several seconds, causing his star to fall and his powers to return. It remains unclear what being the only Contractor without a star means for the future. World Info Note: Anything in bold is stuff that was added for his AU. Ten years ago two chaotic territories appeared on Earth—Heaven’s Gate in South America and Hell’s Gate in Tokyo, Japan. At the same time, the true night sky disappeared, and all of the stars were replaced with false ones. The Gates defy all logic and physics—they can affect biological life on the atomic level, cause all manner of illusions, retaliate against those who try to enter, and generally warp reality itself. It’s not uncommon to experience auditory and visual hallucinations near the Gates, and it is said that the Gates are capable of returning that which is lost. Five years ago the Heaven’s Gate disappeared, along with everything in a 1500 kilometer radius around it. The world is otherwise a normal, 2009 Earth, but global events inevitably have a global impact. The appearance of the Gates has affected the whole planet; nothing has been the same since the true skies disappeared. The effects of the Gates on the world at large are myriad and complicated, so I’ll outline the most important things in a list, for sanity’s sake. Contractors: The Contractors appeared shortly after the skies vanished and are therefore believed to be connected to the Gates. These are people who have made a “Contract” that grants them special abilities. They are heartless, emotionless people without a conscience, able to distinguish right from wrong but simply apathetic. They value self-preservation above all else and are completely rational. The various governments of the world tries to keep them a secret, but the governments along with mysterious organizations such as the Syndicate all still use Contractors to do their dirty work. Therefore the majority of the world population doesn’t know of their existence or believes them to be a rumor—people who witness a Contractor often have their memories erased to keep the Contractors a secret. Contracts come at a price, which arises in the form of an obeisance, or payment. The obeisance varies from Contractor to Contractor and is almost never the same for two people. The obeisance can be benign, harmful, or simply strange. Some examples include: eating something and then regurgitating it, writing poetry, smoking cigarettes, drinking hot milk, earmarking books, eating flowers, arranging stones in a rectangular pattern, and drinking the blood of children. In very rare cases, the obeisance can be paid in full, which is what happened to Mao because his original human body was killed, forcing him to now live in the body of a cat. Hei also seems to be the only Contractor who doesn’t have an obeisance. The false skies are also connected to the Contractors. Each Contractor has a corresponding star, which reacts whenever the Contractor uses his or her ability. When a star falls, it means that somewhere a Contractor has died. They each have also been given a Messier code which also corresponds with their star. Hei’s Messier code is BK201. Dolls: Similar to Contractors, Dolls also began appearing around the same time as the Gates as well. The name is rather self explanatory—they are silent, robotic people with no emotions or willpower. They do not have a Contract or an obeisance, but they operate as psychic mediums and are able to send “surveillance specters” to spy on others. The specters take the form of a ghost-like blue light with the semblance of eyes and a mouth. Dolls can only use a certain “medium” through which to send their specters, such as glass, electric wires or water. Yin is one of these Dolls, though she seems to have the shadow of emotions. She uses water as her medium and proves very helpful in tracking down targets. Moratoria: Very rare people who are somewhere between Dolls and Contractors. A Moratorium does in fact have a Contract, but their robotic personalities give them virtually no control over them, making them unstable and extremely dangerous. They also do not have an obeisance. The Syndicate: A mysterious organization that uses Contractors as assassins and to do otherwise unsavory work. They are after the Meteor Fragment for their own purposes. Meteor Fragment: An indecipherable lens-shaped object found in both Gates, capable of amplifying Contractor abilities and the target of many groups. PANDORA: Physicalantiquity Alternation Natural Deconstruction Organized Research Agency. A complicated name for a complicated facility. PANDORA is the leading authority on the Contractors and the Gates, and continually do research on both. They are the inventors of various technologies that utilize Gate substances, including the technology that can erase memories. The facility is located just next to Hell’s Gate. Recently, segments of PANDORA have broken away from the Syndicate and have begun working independently on Contractor and Gate research. The Astronomy Division: This is a group of researchers who utilize Dolls to track the movements of the Contractors. Their name is self-explanatory, as they “study” the false skies in order to learn more about the Contractors and keep an eye on them. They are the ones who assigned the Contractors their Messier codes. Their Dolls use surveillance specters to keep a close watch over Tokyo or find a targeted Contractor. The most important of these Dolls is Hoshi-sama, who is tapped into the stars themselves and thus can sense each and every Contractor. It is considered a bad omen if she speaks, as the only time she has ever spoken is just before the Heaven’s Gate catastrophe. Tokyo Police, Foreign Affairs Section 4: A division of the Tokyo police force who specifically tackle cases with Contractors involved. The division is led by Misaki Kirihara, who has taken a special interest in BK201, as he has recently been linked with several Contractor-related homicides. Evening Primrose: A terrorist group of Contractors, led by Amber, an old acquaintance of Hei’s who fought beside him during the South American campaign, and was there during the Gate catastrophe. The group is dedicated to preserving the rights of Contractors and has aligned itself against the Syndicate, though their ultimate goals remain unclear. Constellations: A recent invention. Hei, Azure and Verde created these sort of by accident after the Tokyo Explosion. The Constellations are various networks of "underground railroads" that assist Contractors who wish to escape the Syndicate and the government. Their purpose is to ferry Contractors and Dolls to safety and help provide them with cover identities. More recently, the Constellations have connected themselves to the remnants of the EPR, ferrying Contractors who wish to take part in the war straight to the EPR headquarters in Shanghai. Relationships In-Game *Ladon Ceto--''Lover''--Their relationship evolved from hatred to friendship to awkward romance to what can probably be called love over the course of a year. Ladon has officially "chosen" Hei as his mate, and though their relationship has been kind of rocky, they stick together--even more so now that Ladon has an adopted hatchling to take care of. *Ea Jones--''Friend?''--She looked hungry, so he fed her. She seems like a pretty nice kid. They get along well enough. *Ivan Braginski/Russia (AU)--''Enemy''--Hei doesn't trust him at all. Russia now knows about Zuni and Hei's agreement, and he's not too happy about it. Russia would gladly kill Hei if he felt he had to, and Hei would do the same to Russia if it was at all possible. *The Beast of Lancaster--''Enemy''--Lancaster basically wants to eat and/or molest Hei. Hei hates him and avoids him as best he can; and though he wouldn't admit it, Lan rather frightens him. *GLaDOS--''???''--GLaDOS considers him a test subject. Nuff said. *Edgar Ross Holloway--''Friend?''--They've talked a few times and they get along relatively well. Hei sort of tries to keep Edgar from being too much of an idiot, and makes sure he keeps feeding the cats of Cicero. Canon/AU *'Yin'--''Friend''--Easily the most important person in Hei's life right now. She's a Doll who was on his team up to the Hell's Gate events. Hei trusts her more than anyone. *'Mao'--''Friend''--A black cat. He used to be a Contractor trapped in a cat's body, but during the Hell's Gate events, the Contractor--and human--part of him died. Now he's just a cat. Hei would likely protect him with his life, though. *'Azure'--''Friend''--An American Contractor with phasing abilities; she can phase through objects or make air solid. She's in a relationship with Verde and is one of the core members of the Constellation. Hei likes her spunk and trusts her at least to never side with the Syndicate. They generally get along pretty well. *'Verde'--''Friend''--A Mexican Moratorium who is Azure's partner. She was a Contractor who was captured by PANDORA and experimented on and was forcibly transformed into a Moratoria. Now she has no control over her ability, which is the ability to sense other Contractors and Dolls. She's quieter than Azure and is deeply in love with her. Hei trusts her more than he trusts Azure. *'Fox'--''Friend''--An Irish Contractor who knew Azure and Verde. He was in the IRA before he joined the Syndicate. He's very quiet and soft-spoken and hates the Syndicate more than any of the others, though he hasn't told anyone just why. His ability is matter transference. Hei trusts him quite a bit, and also trusts Fox's intellect and judgment. *'Binturong (Bindy)'--''Friend''--A thirteen-year-old Vietnamese Contractor with the ability to turn other people into animals. She's snarky, spunky, and trigger-happy. Hei doesn't trust her very much, but he thinks she's a pretty good kid, and part of him wants to protect her--even though she treats being treated like a kid as a personal insult. *'Hong'--''Friend?''--A Chinese EPR Contractor with the ability to teleport, he is the EPR's contact within Hei's core t eam. He has meshed relatively well, despite his habit of flirting with everything around him. Note: All fanart belongs to their respective artists. Credit is unavailable for some artworks; will be updated as credit info becomes available. Category:Taken Characters Category:Characters